The Sick Chipmunks
by christhecoolboy
Summary: my First story, it's about all of the Chipmunks/Chipettes getting ill, Starting with Theodore! Rated as T for Nightmares... Sequel might be coming soon... Maybe... COMPLETED! 7 Chapters... Please R
1. The Sad Nightmare

**This is my First story, Alvin and the Chipmunks and any Characters are registered to Ross Bagdasarian, Sr. and 20th century fox**

The Sick Chipmunks...

Chapter One: The Sad Nightmare

Alvin and Simon got a glass of water and walked up the stairs, Dave was in the Music room writing and playing a new chipmunk song, Alvin walked up the stairs but Simon turned towards Theodore and asked "Are you coming up?" to which Theo replied, "Yeah, just not now..."

Simon then carried on up the stairs, Theodore sat on the table, He looked bored but he felt sad, he had the feeling like something bad was going to happen, but not knowing what... After a while he got off the table, went to Dave and asked "can I have some cheese balls?"

Dave said yes and got Theodore a bowl of cheese balls, after Theodore ate the cheese balls, Dave asked if he was OK. Theo replied by saying "NO!" in an angry voice, this not only shocked but worried Dave... Theodore then apologized and Dave said "If you get a nightmare then come in... you'll be fine!", Theodore cried and said "No... I wont!"

Dave sat down with Theodore and asked "Son, are you OK, I can see there is something wrong? I wont mind, just tell me..." Theodore rubbed his eyes and breathed in and said "No... I'm not! I feel OK but I feel that I just don't feel well..."

Theodore cried a little, Dave checked his temperature... "Wow! You don't feel well... your hot and clammy... You should stay home, but that means that I'll stay with you and miss work! I don't mind!" Exclaimed Dave!

Theodore then rubbed his eyes once again and said "I'm going to bed..." before he walked up to bed... he got into bed and looked at the clock, it read 10:04PM... Dave came up and tucked him into bed, Theodore fell asleep...

Theodore woke up, his bedroom on fire... Screaming Help! But with nobody coming, tears were streaming down his face and the fire was spreading closer and closer before within a split second he was somewhere else. Theodore watched crying as Alvin, Simon and Dave ate all the food in the house not leaving a crumb for poor Theodore, his stomach was rumbling and hurting...

He asked if he could have food and all three replied "NO... You've been naughty! Remember NO FOOD FOR A MONTH!"... Theodore cried harder and harder as they laughed and laughed... Within a split second Theodore was somewhere else, Theodore, Simon and Alvin were standing on the top of a Skyscraper... Dave was near the end, a step from falling off and dying...

Theodore cried and asked Dave to step closed and said "Please Dave... Don't go! PLEASE!" Theodore was now wailing and sobbing, Dave replied "NO... IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, bye Theodore..."

Dave took a step back as Theodore ran to save him and watched as he fell down to the ground, dead... BANG! Theodore jolted up, crying as he looked at the clock, it was 2:30AM... he ran into Dave's bedroom and cried "Dave, Can I sleep with you tonight? I had a nightmare..."

Dave woke up and saw that this was worse that his normal nightmares and got up and talked with him, after a while, Theodore got into Dave's bed and fell asleep on the pillow next to Him... End of Chapter 1!

**Please give some good reviews, No flames or Nasty reviews please... I tried to make this chapter as Sad as possible but end this chapter happy... I only wanted Theo to have a nightmare to make Dave see how unwell he is... I should upload the Next chapter, but I am not giving an exact date... as I would like to write good chapters before I release them...**


	2. Do we have to go?

**This is my First story, Alvin and the Chipmunks and any Characters are registered to Ross Bagdasarian, Sr. and 20th century fox (I had a spurt after writing the first chapter and decided to write the second right after the first)**

The Sick Chipmunks...

Chapter Two: Do we have to go?

The sun shines through the chipmunks bedroom, The light wakes up both Alvin and Simon from their Slumber, Simon grabs his glasses from the table, rubs them and puts them on. They both walk into the bedroom to see Dave still in bed... "Wake up Dave..." whispers Alvin into Dave's ear... Alvin is about to shout when Simon stops him and nudges Dave, he wakes up...

Dave gets up and Pulls up the blinds before remembering that Theo is not very well and pulling them down quickly, Theo stirs but does not wake up... "Why is Theodore not getting up?" asks Simon. Dave says "I will tell you when you get downstairs...", they all agree and get washed and dressed...

When down at the dinner table having breakfast, Alvin asks Dave "Why is Theo still in bed, he's gonna miss school? Dave, why are you not going to work?". Dave sits down and says to both Chipmunks "Well... Firstly, Theo isn't very well, So... I've let him stay to bed and Two, I got to stay home to look after Theo"

"What is wrong with him?" asks Simon, "Why do you care, Simon?" asks Alvin. "Because I do... He is my brother!" Shouts Simon, Dave Interrupts and tells them to stop arguing... "He is not very well, Simon. He felt very hot and clammy and last night he had a nightmare, but it was not a normal nightmare, it looked serious... the nightmare was so emotional that he was crying... I had to stay awake to comfort him before he fell asleep..."

Simon and Alvin looked down feeling sad for their poor brother... Alvin Broke the Silence by saying "Can we stay home?" to which Dave replied "well... NO! And we also have another major problem, we have the Chipettes moving in today and they could be infected, that is why..."

Simon and Alvin looked down, fearing that their girlfriends could not stay, with a tear in their eyes! After a long breath, Dave said "I have decided that they can stay with you three... But, Theo will be staying with me! I don't care if I get ill... Which ever way you will get Ill..."

they both Smiled and hugged Dave and asked "Do we have to go?", Dave smiled knowing that they knew the answer... "You go on... I'll cook Theo a nice breakfast, I think he needs it..." said Dave, Alvin asks "What are you cooking him?" to which Dave replies "Fried Breakfast! Oh, and your lunch boxes are on the table"

They both smiled and said thanks as they picked up their Boxes and waited for the School bus... "Do you think that Theo will be OK?" asked Simon, Alvin replied, "Yeah with food like that he will be back to himself really soon..."

They both laughed and got on to the bus as it arrived at the bus stop... Dave brought a plate of food to Theo and woke him up. Theo asked "Where am I? What is that food, it looks good... Please say that is for me... PLEASE" as he stared at the plate, with a wide eyed expression and dribbling.. "Yeah" Dave replied and Theo started eating... END OF CHAPTER TWO...

**Please give some good reviews, No flames or Nasty reviews please... I tried to make this chapter more happier compared to Chapter one, (With one or two arguments to balance it out...), the first few chapters build the story (e.g: Theo getting Ill, Chipettes coming round, ect.) I should upload the Next chapter, but I am not giving an exact date... as I would like to write good chapters before I release them...**


	3. I don't Think he can Handle it

**This is my First story, Alvin and the Chipmunks and any Characters are registered to Ross Bagdasarian, Sr. and 20th century fox (Thanks for my first review, because of that I am going to Submit another chapter, just because it is done and I have a lovely review, Thanks Chipettegirl10)**

The Sick Chipmunks...

Chapter Three: I don't think he can Handle it

Dave sat on the bed as he watched his son eating his breakfast, he could see that he was happy with the breakfast that he had made... Dave hears the phone ringing down in his office, "I'll be back in a moment, Theo, I got to answer the phone!" says Dave and he gets off the bed and walks down the stairs...

"Hello, Seville Residence?" After picking up the Cordless phone... "Hello Dave, this is Claire, I heard that Theo is unwell... Would you like me to take him for a bit while you go to work?" says Claire, clearly Concerned. Dave pours a glass of Orange Juice while speaking "No... I took a few days off of work, Theo is not well and work is getting to my head... It really is lucky that I have a few days off of work, I thought I would explode if I didn't have some time to unwind..."

Dave is now Upstairs and has Put the orange juice on the table in Dave's room for Theo. "Yeah, I can see that, What's happening about the Chipettes?" Says Claire clearly worried for the Chipettes now. "Well, I have decided that all three Chipettes can sleep in the Chipmunks bedroom, they have enough space for three more beds... and Theo can sleep here with me... I don't think he can handle it, being in a room with so many people when he is this Ill" Says Dave...

"But with them moving in, er... I think you should postpone it, why did you decide to let them come anyway?" asks Claire in a Angry but still calm voice. "Well, even though they are well, I don't want them to suffer, it is better being with their girlfriends, What ever way I am not going to stop an Illness Spread... I do think that Theo will be sad not being with Eleanor... well, I Have to go get ready, bye"

Dave puts the phone on the table. "Dave, Why can't Eleanor be with me?" Says Theo in a upset tone, battling back tears, but still crying. "Oh, I don't like to see you like this... er... oh, OK. I'll let her stay with you, but be good, I'll stay in the separate bedroom..." Says Dave in a reassuring tone

"OK..." Says Theo in a tired voice before drinking some orange and falling asleep, Dave covers Theo with the sheets and takes the plate and glass down before opening some boxes and constructing the Chipettes bed's... After about two hours with all three beds made and put into the bedroom, Dave hears Theo shouting "Dave? Dave?! DAVE?!", Dave runs to Theo, who is crying after having another nightmare...

"Dave, it was horrible, it was raining and you left me and drove off... nobody!" sobbed Theo to which Dave replied "I would never do that, I have finished my work before the Chipettes come, would you like me to sleep with you?"

"Yeah, I'd like that" said Theo and Dave got into the bed, Theo cuddled up to Dave and fell asleep, A few hours later the Chipmunks and Chipettes arrive and Call out to Dave, they find him in his bedroom... with Theo! Brittany looked shocked and asked "Dave, what are you doing with Theo", Dave wakes up and said "Well, when Theo has Nightmares he normally wants to sleep with me as he is scared" Brittany nodded, Realising that it was nothing bad "and it happened again today and I slept with him as he was scared, that's why later on tonight I want to talk to you ALL about sleeping arrangements, OK" to which all the chipmunks and Chipettes, Including Theo who is now awake reply by saying "OK... Dave!"

**Please give some good reviews, No flames or Nasty reviews please... I tried to make this chapter as mixed as possible, so it is happy but sad, the first few chapters build the story (e.g: Theo getting Ill, Chipettes coming round, ect.) I should upload the Next chapter, but I am not giving an exact date... as I would like to write good chapters before I release them...**


	4. Family Meeting

**This is my First story, Alvin and the Chipmunks and any Characters are registered to Ross Bagdasarian, Sr. and 20th century fox **

The Sick Chipmunks...

Chapter Four: The Family Meeting

It is now about 7:00PM and Dave has called everyone to the kitchen table, and yes... they have already eaten! "Why do we have to have this meeting?" asks Alvin, Everyone else agrees with a "Yes why Dave?" to which Dave replies "we have to talk about sleeping arrangements for all of the Chipettes / Chipmunks and I think it is better if I explain it, Firstly in the Chipmunks bedroom, will be Alvin, Simon, Brittany and Jeanette, Secondly in my bedroom will be Theo and Eleanor, I have decided upon putting you two into the bedroom because I feel that it would be better if you two were together as Theo will get scared and It will be better if you comfort him... and I'll be in the Spare room, is that ok?" asks Dave... Everyone except Eleanor agrees...

"Why do I? I love Theo, I really do... but I... er... um... I don't know..." says Eleanor, Theo holds back tears, Eleanor sees this and says "Alright, I'll do it... but only if I can still be with my sisters..." to which Dave replies "Sure, That's fine", Theo smiles before asking Dave if he can go back to bed? Eleanor comes with him and when in the bedroom they share a Passionate kiss before getting into bed... "I am really happy having you with me..." says Theo with Eleanor in his arms cuddled together, "Yeah..." she replies as they fall asleep

about 30 Minutes later, Dave asks "Alvin can you go check on the two? I just want to make sure they are ok, also, this might sound... er... a bit harsh, but can you cover them up... I have to speak to Claire about something"

"Yes, Dave!" Alvin replies in a Sarcastic tone before going upstairs and covering them up... when he comes back down, he hears Dave on the phone "Claire, is it OK if you can call the school tomorrow and say that Eleanor wont be coming in, I just think that his first day with her shouldn't be ruined, plus I really have to go shopping and I don't want Theo to be left alone..." says Dave on the phone before hanging up... "Why should she get to stay home?" asks Alvin Angrily, Simon replies "Look... Dave is right, he needs Eleanor especially on the first day of her coming here to live, Especially with him being Ill, he loves her... Just like you with Brittany"

"Yeah, I suppose you are right, I'm going to bed, Want to come Brittany?" says Alvin, Brittany agrees and goes up with Alvin. "Jeanette, want to read a book with me?" asks Simon, "Yeah... that sounds good" says Jeanette as they grab a book and walk upstairs... Dave is watching a television show... when it ended he made sure the door was locked, turned off the light and went to his new bed

About 4AM, Theo wakes up crying, Eleanor comforts him and asks "What's the matter, Theo?" to which Theo replies "I had a bad dream... I don't want to talk about it, sorry..." says Theo in a really sad voice, Eleanor says "you can tell me anything, baby! Just tell me..."

"Well... alright! It was raining, and I was glued on the road from shock as a car was driving towards me and SPLAT It hit me and I woke up..." Says Theo sobbing "It's ok baby, Everything is OK..." says Eleanor as she hugs Theo and they fall asleep...

**Please give some good reviews, No flames or Nasty reviews please... I tried to make this chapter as mixed as possible, so it is happy but sad, the first few chapters build the story (e.g: Theo getting Ill, Chipettes coming round, Sleeping together, ect.) I should upload the Next chapter, but I am not giving an exact date... as I would like to write good chapters before I release them...**


	5. I need to Speak to you

**This is my First story, Alvin and the Chipmunks and any Characters are registered to Ross Bagdasarian, Sr. and 20th century fox **

The Sick Chipmunks...

Chapter Five: I need to Speak to you...

the time is 9:00AM and Eleanor wakes up next to Theo, Everyone else is in school... "Did you have a nice sleep?" asks Dave when he walks in, "Yeah, I need to Speak to you... Theo's nightmares sound bad... oh, What's the time?" says Eleanor to which Dave replies "It's 9:00AM, why?"

"WHAT? 9:00AM, I'm going to be late for school... I got..." Dave cuts her off by saying "Well... Claire has told the school that you wont be in today... er... I think that you should stay home today with Theo, he needs a day with you... what do you want for breakfast?"

"Well... that's OK... I'd like a day from school... and I'll have some Toaster waffles if there is any" says Eleanor, to which Dave replies Boldly "Yeah, I suppose you want whipped cream on it just like Theo" to which Eleanor just nods, Dave leaves and Eleanor cuddles up to Theo

In the Kitchen, Dave has made two plates of toaster waffles with wipped cream on... The phone rings, he takes the plates up while carrying the phone, he wakes them both up and gives them their plates before them saying thanks and him sitting on the bed talking on the phone.

"Yeah... I think that they should get that, Yeah... They are living together now... I think it is better if they stay together with the current arrangements, I dont mind... with the Spare room downstairs, I might move my office into there and give Simon and Jeanette a room, I think with them together It is better if they dont have to share, If they want to get romance, I just think it is wrong..." says dave before putting down the phone

"Who was that dave?" said Theo to which Dave Replies "Well... That was Claire! She is going to help me move my office into the room downstairs! I just think that it would be better if you all have a room with your girlfriends..." they both say ok and go back to sleep, dave takes the two plates downstairs

Dave is now sitting on a chair in the living room, the doorbell rings, Dave answers, it is Claire... "I have already moved the computer and stuff like that off of the desk and all things like that but I need help moving it..." says dave and she helps him move his office...

About three hours after they are done and they are both eating dinner when they hear Theo crying... they both run up to the room to see him crying into a pillow... "I cant do this any more... she is going to break up with me..." screams Theo before it wakes Eleanor... "What? Oh, not again... Whats wrong baby?" asks Eleanor, Clearly Worried "Your going to break up with me, I can see it, Everything..." Eleanor puts a hand over his mouth and says "I would never break up with you, your one of the best people in my life, your my boyfriend... I couldn't split up... It would break my heart to do so... I'd only do it if you... you... Cheated on me or worse!", she then takes her paw off of Theo's mouth and kisses him.

"Ok baby, Its just so hard when you have a nightmare, you dont know if it is true or not..." said theo after the kiss, Eleanor just smiles at him and hugs him... Dave whispers to Claire that they should leave... they do and as they come downstairs, the chipmunks and Chipettes arrive home... Dave says he would like to have a chat with them...

**Please give some good reviews, No flames or Nasty reviews please... I tried to make this chapter as mixed as possible, so it is happy but sad, the first few chapters build the story (e.g: Theo getting Ill, Chipettes coming round, Sleeping together, ect.) I should upload the Next chapter, but I am not giving an exact date... as I would like to write good chapters before I release them...**


	6. Pairing the 'Kids'

**This is my First story, Alvin and the Chipmunks and any Characters are registered to Ross Bagdasarian, Sr. and 20th century fox **

The Sick Chipmunks...

Chapter Six: Pairing the 'Kids'

"Ok... we have decided upon some new Living arrangements..." says Dave before being cut off by Alvin "Why Isn't Theo or Eleanor here then?" to which Brittany asks "What is Claire doing here?"

Dave says "Ok... I have decided to move my office out of the upstairs bedroom and come down here and give you all a bedroom for two, I know that you will want Privacy, so... Claire helped me move and I was on the phone to her talking about it and they both heard, so I let them stay in bed now... so claire has helped me move my office downstairs, so... you all have a room to you and your girlfriend... and Eleanor and Theo will be staying in my bedroom for the foreseeable future..."

they all smile and go to check out their bedrooms, Dave talks to Claire "I think this illness might be getting to Theo... and..." he is cut off by Eleanor "Dave, I don't feel very well..." to which Dave replies by saying "Really, let me feel your head... OH... that is hot", Eleanor begins to cry... "What's wrong, Eleanor?" asks Claire

"Well... I'm scared that now Dave is going to stop us from sleeping together" says Eleanor, still crying... "Of course you can stay together... That's for the best, now that you are ill it will be better to alienate you from the rest... ok?" says Dave in a polite tone... "ok, thanks dave" says Eleanor as she wipes tears from her eyes and goes back to Theo

Eleanor gets back into bed and passionately kisses Theo before Dave comes in with two plates of Pizza and fries, they both take the plate and start eating, Brittany and Jeanette are about to come in... but Dave stops them "I'm sorry girls, your not allowed in here at the moment...", both Chipettes look peeved and asks "Why not dave? It's not as though she..." dave stops them and says "Yes, she has become Ill as well... but this was going to spread anyway...", both Chipettes walk out of the bedroom looking sad...

Simon is in his bedroom with Jeanette, who has came back in... "How are they?" asked simon, "One guess..." says Jeanette, "umm... er... Eleanor is Ill?" says Simon, Jeanette nods, They get into bed together...

Alvin is crying, Brittany walks in... "Alvin, you'll never guess what... What's wrong Alvin?" asks Brittany clearly concerned for a crying Alvin, She sees him crying Infrequently... "I can do it... I'm scared that you will break up with me... You know what, when I cant bare to hear the truth, It will break us, You wont tell me..." cries Alvin

"What? WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALVIN? What truth..." Shouts Brittany, making alvin cry harder... she sits on the bed, realising shouting is going to make it worse... "The truth is... your seeing someone else! Why were you kissing somone else at school?" Wails Alvin

Tears are beginning to form in Brittany's eyes, she runs off... Alvin follows her into the bathroom before she has time to close the door "I dont want this to end... I just want the truth" Cries Alvin "The truth is... I did not kiss him on purpose, I'm so sorry, Alvin I wont do it..." but by the time she had finished The door slammed... Brittany is crying on the bathroom floor... Alvin is lying against the bathroom door hearing the cries... He is confused... He collapses under Stress... Brittany hears a thud and opens the door... "ALVIN!!!"

**Please give some good reviews, No flames or Nasty reviews please... I tried to make this chapter as mixed as possible, so it is happy but sad, the first few chapters build the story (e.g: Theo getting Ill, Chipettes coming round, Sleeping together, ect.) I should upload the Next chapter, but I am not giving an exact date... as I would like to write good chapters before I release them...**


	7. Patching the Broken

**This is my First story, Alvin and the Chipmunks and any Characters are registered to Ross Bagdasarian, Sr. and 20th century fox **

The Sick Chipmunks...

Chapter Seven: Patching the Broken

"ALVIN?" shouts Brittany, Dave runs up the stairs seeing Alvin on the floor he carries him into his bedroom... he wakes up, Brittany is next to him, she is crying... "Look Brittany, It is fine... just don't do it, it makes me sad, alone and jealous... but I love you..." says Alvin before being kissed by Brittany...

The next day... Nobody is up except for dave, he checks on everyone, but they all looked ill, Looks like they might of caught the cold... "Hello, I'd like to say that... both the Chipettes and the Chipmunks wont be in... Thanks, bye"

Every day, they get better, Not thinking of it... they all go back to School, BUT, Eleanor and Theo are still unwell, he decides it is better to keep them home... Eleanor gets better... and as soon as she does... Theo collapses in the kitchen just before everyone goes to school... the rest go to school except from Theo and Eleanor...

Theo wakes up a few hours later... "I cant do this... I cant..." cries Theo "Do what?" Said Dave "She said she is going to split up with me... She cant do it any more... I said this was going to happen... She said she was going to go for a few hours and that it would that means leaving me..." Cried Theo "Look... I meant leaving you for a few hours... I had to go to school... Dave, can we be home schooled? I don't want to go... not if it does this to him..." cried Eleanor

Dave asks "How do you feel about being home schooled?" to which Theo nods... in the end they all become home schooled, but... That means the end of the story or does it?

THE END

**Please give some good reviews, No flames or Nasty reviews please... So... that's the end... How do you feel about a sequel? Feel free to discuss ideas here...**


End file.
